By Your Side
by Adilla Fiqria
Summary: Hadirmu dengan nyata sungguh melengkapi segala kekuranganku./ "Aku tak ingin berada di sisimu"/ "K-kenapa?"/ "Karena kau tak akan cukup kuat untuk menjagaku" "Ooh, be-begitu ya. Gomen Sasuke-kun"/ "Tapi.../ ...tetaplah di sisiku. Hanya aku yang bisa menjagamu. Hidupku untukmu, tapi biarkan hidupmu untuk dirimu sendiri"/ CANON
1. By Your Side

**Warning!**

 **Fic ini cukup membingungkan bagi readers yang tidak mengikuti alur serial Naruto dan Naruto Shippuden.**

 **Sasuke prov.**

Pertemuan pertama kita sungguh membosankan. Kau dengan rambut anehmu cukup menarik perhatian semua orang. Termasuk aku.

Namun, aku tak terlalu melarutkan diriku untuk hal yang tak berguna seperti itu. Tujuanku di hari itu adalah untuk masuk akademi ninja dan aku akan menjadi kuat seperti Itachi.

 _-Adilla Fiqria-_

Di hari pertama kalinya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu padaku, aku sungguh tak tertarik. Bagiku, kau hanya seperti wanita-wanita murahan yang mudah terpesona oleh fisik seseorang.

Jika aku tidak mewarisi wajah Uciha, apa kau akan tetap menyukaiku? Jawabannya adalah Tidak.

 _-Adilla Fiqria-_

"Kelompok 7. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura..."

"Horee, aku sekelompok dengan Sakura-chan/ Aku sekelompok dengan Naruto"

"... dan Uchiha Sasuke"

"Horee, aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke-kun/ Aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke"

Cih.

Mereka berdua terlalu berisik. Aku benar-benar tidak setuju atas pembagian kelompok ini. Naruto si pecundang, dan 'Kau'. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa. Kau bukan dari keluarga Shinobi yang mempunyai tehnik turun-temurun atau jurus rahasia.

Hari itu, aku mengutuk kau dan Naruto. Kalian hanya akan menjadi penghambatku, penghambat tujuanku.

 _-Adilla Fiqria-_

"Sasuke-kunh.. Berhentilah...Hiks.. Kumohon" dengan isakan lemahmu, kau menghentikanku.

Kau memelukku dari belakang dengan kehangatanmu. Dan di hari itu, aku berterima kasih dengan tulus kepadamu. Tapi sampai saat ini, aku tak bisa mengucapkan terimakasihku untuk hari itu.

Jika kau tak menghentikanku, mungkin aku akan menjadi mesin pembunuh yang menjijikkan.

Ujian chunin...

... sedikit merubah pandanganku kepadamu.

 _-Adilla Fiqria-_

Ugh. Kepalaku terasa berat

"Sasuke-kunnnn.. Syukurlah"

Sesak.

Kau memelukku dengan segenap tenagamu.

Pandangan mataku kosong, aku tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

"Sasuke-kunnh.. Hiks" mendengar isakanmu. Aku tersadar

Di dalam pelukanmu, aku sadar apa

yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku baru saja terkena Tsukuyomi Itachi yang sangat panjang. Tsukuyomi yang menyiksa. Itachi menampilkan kejadian saat ia membunuh para Uchiha dan mengulang-mengulang kejadian itu.

Sialan Itachi, aku akan membunuhnya.

Dengar kasar, aku melepaskan pelukanmu dan mengepalkan tanganku geram.

 _-Adilla Fiqria-_

"..Sasuke-kun. Jika kau tak bisa tinggal bersamaku, bawalah aku bersamamu...

Saat aku akan meninggalkan Konoha, kau mengancamku dengan wajah yang sangat menjengkelkan.

Wajah yang mulai memerah akibat tangis itu dengan manja memohon padaku untuk jangan pergi.

Apa hakmu melarangku? Berhenti memerintahkanku. Aku sudah muak dengan segalanya, tujuanku hanya untuk membunuh Itachi. Berhenti menggangguku.

"...Sasuke-kun! Jika kau pergi, aku akan berteriak!"

Cih. Menyebalkan.

 **Swush**

Secepat angin, aku berpindah di belakangmu.

"Sakura. Arigato" ucapku singkat dan aku memukul titik cakramu pelan dan kau pun terjatuh dipelukanku.

.

Aku mengangkat tubuhmu, membawanya ke atas bangku taman. Aku memandang lekat wajahmu ketika kau tak sadarkan diri dengan lesu.

Kau tahu, sejujurnya bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Aku suka saat kau mendekatiku meskipun itu menyebalkan. Tapi kehadiranmu memberikan rasa hangat karena dicintai.

Karena dirimu, aku tau bagaimana rasanya dicintai lagi.

Terimakasih Sakura.

- _Adilla Fiqria_ -

"Sakura kah?" seringaiku sinis saat melihatmu kembali, kau sudah sedikit berubah.

Rambutmu tetap pendek seperti terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Tampaknya kau tidak memanjangkannya lagi, padahal dulu kau memanjangkannya untukku.

"Sa-su-ke-kun?" sambil mengeja namaku, kau menggerakkan kepalamu kepadaku.

Aku kembali menyeringai melihat raut wajahmu. Kau tidak berubah. Caramu melihatku sungguh menarik. Jangan bilang kau masih mencintaiku Sakura?

Hn. Tidak berguna.

- _Adilla Fiqria_ -

"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah memutuskan. Biarkan aku ikut denganmu, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau"

Kau kembali muncul di hadapanku dengan raut wajahmu itu. Sekarang semua orang Konoha terlihat menyebalkan, termasuk dirimu Sakura.

Aku tidak mempercayaimu. Aku akan menghancurkan Konoha dan kau mau mengikutiku?

Konyol.

Kau harus mati di sini, ditanganku sendiri. Itu penghargaan untukmu, daripada nanti kau mati bersama sampah-sampah Konoha. Setidaknya kau pernah memberikan cintamu padaku semasa hidupmu, berbahagialah disana.

Selamat tinggal Sakura

"Sasuke!"

Cih, Kakashi sialan. Dia membuang percuma Chidoriku yang akan kuarahkan kepada Sakura.

Sakura menatapku terkejut, dia yang sedang merawat Karin atas perintahku sebelumnya sepertinya kaget terhadap apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Aku suka raut wajah kekecewaanmu itu Sakura.

.

Dan saat mataku melemah di pertarunganku dengan Kakashi, kau menghampiriku dari belakang.

Kau sangat bodoh, tentu saja aku bisa merasakan cakramu. Dengan cepat aku berbalik meraih leher dan kunaimu.

Sepertinya kau memang akan mendapatkan keistimewaan Sakura, selamat tinggal.

' **Zlashh** '

' **Blash** '

Naruto?! Penganggu.

Mungkin kau memang ditakdirkan mati bersama sampah-sampah Konoha, Sakura.

- _Adilla Fiqria_ -

"Aku akan menjadi Hokage" ujarku santai.

Dan semua yang berada di sekitarku terkejut. Tak terkecuali kau, Sakura.

Dengan tangan kirimu yang masih berada di punggung Naruto dan tangan kananmu yang mengepal tanda terkejut cukup menjadi bukti.

Ekspresimu saat itu baru pertama kali kulihat. Kau yang biasanya serius mendengarkan ucapanku, kini kau terlihat tak percaya. Aku tidak suka itu Sakura.

Percaya saja padaku.

.

"Channarooo.." aku sedikit terkejut mendengar teriakanmu sambil menghancurkan seekor bagian tubuh Juubi yang kecil.

Kau berjalan dengan gagah di hadapanku dan Naruto, kau melewati kami dengan angkuhnya. "Aku tak akan berdiri di belakang kalian lagi, aku juga murid salah satu sannin legendaris" ucapmu

Aku menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapanmu. Kau terdengar tak mau kalah Sakura

Tapi...

"Enton, kagutsuchi"

... jangan terlalu arogan. Kau bahkan tidak merasakan bahaya disekitarmu.

Dan di hari itu, tanganku tidak terasa berat untuk menyelamatkanmu Sakura.

- _Adilla Fiqria_ -

"Sasuke-kun!"

Dalam celah yang sempit, kau memanggilku untuk berjalan ke arahmu.

Aku berlari, mencoba menggapai lingkaran dimensi yang sepertinya Obito buat untuk membawaku dari padang pasir ini.

Kakiku terasa berat berlari di atas pasir. Aku dapat melihat lubang yang kalian buat mulai mengecil.

"Oh tidak. Sa-su-ke-kun" panggilmu lagi dengan lemah dan lubang dimensi pun tertutup dilanjutkan dengan jatuhnya dirimu.

 **Puk**.

"Sa-suke-kun?" ucapmu lemah saat kau menyadari bahwa aku menangkapmu untuk jatuh dipelukanku.

Pandanganmu terasa lega.

Jangan meremehkanku Sakura, aku bisa menukar rompi chuunin kotormu itu dengan tubuhku.

- _Adilla Fiqria_ -

Setelah Kaguya di kalahkan, aku mengungkapkan niatku untuk membunuh semua bijuu dan membentuk sistem baru. Tapi Naruto seperti biasa menghentikanku. Dia memang pengganggu nomor 1.

Aku meladeninya, aku akan menghancurkannya hari ini.

Dan kau datang menangis di hadapanku, dan saat itu aku merasa risih terhadap air matamu.

Aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang kau dan kakashi bicarakan saat itu. Yang kutahu, kau mencoba menghentikanku dengan air matamu.

Sakura

Aku benar-benar ingin mengubah dunia. Jika kau mencintaiku, seharusnya kau mendukungku.

Aku benci saat kau mulai berpaling dariku.

- _Adilla Fiqria_ -

Aku kehilangan tangan kiriku. Aku sadar bahwa apa yang akan kulakukan di hari itu salah. Aku memahami apa yang Naruto coba katakan dan aku paham apa yang kalian semua rasakan terhadapku.

"Apa kali ini aku boleh mengikutimu?" tanyamu pelan

Aku melirikmu dalam. Rambut merah mudamu sudah sedikit lebih panjang. Dan kini di dahimu ada segel byakugo seperti Tsunade. Kau terlihat dewasa Sakura.

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil mendekatimu.

 **Tuk**

Aku mengetuk pelan dahimu dan berkata "Aku akan menemuimu nanti"

Kau merona

Aku suka melihat wajah merahmu saat ini. Hatiku sedikit berharap wajah itu hanya aku yang melihatnya.

Aku berbalik menjauh darimu. Tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku melebarkan sedikit senyumku.

Tunggu aku, aku akan kembali padamu...

...Sakura

 **To be continued..**

 **Ini hanya fic pelepas lelah. Maaf untuk typos dan keGaJean fic ini**


	2. Winter

Langkah kakinya berjalan dengan angkuh. Menyusuri jutaan butir salju yang menyatu di atas jalan setapak yang membelah hutan. Kepalanya berhiaskan bandana yang mencegah helaian kebanggaan klannya jatuh menutupi mata kebanggaan klannya juga.

"Sakura.." gumaman kecil keluar dari mulutnya saat ia telah berdiri di hadapan sebuah gerbang raksasa yang bertuliskan 'Konoha'

 _ **~Adilla Fiqria~**_

Musim dingin telah sampai pada puncaknya. Hal itu ditandai dengan salju yang mulai berjatuhan di wilayah Konoha yang biasanya tertutupi oleh daun. Namun, musim dingin tidak berlaku di desa sebelah.

Sunagakure.

Desa itu hanya mamiliki satu musim sepanjang tahun. Yaitu musim pasir, ya begitulah pikiran Sakura. Wanita cantik dengan rambut pink sebahu.

"Channaroo" dia benar-benar kesal saat ini. Jangan mengganggunya atau kau akan menadapatkan tinju manis yang bisa melunakkan seluruh tulangmu.

Dia kesal kepada semuanya.

Pertama, dia kesal kepada Hokagenya. Dia kesal kepada mantan gurunya itu karena tega membiarkannya menjalani misi sendirian. Memang itu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Sejak Naruto, rekan setimnya, menikah dengan Hinata di musim semi yang lalu, Kakashi lebih sering menempatkan mereka berdua dalam satu misi bersama. Lalu Sai? Rekan setim barunya itu telah ditunjuk sebagai ANBU yang memiliki misi yang sangat rahasia dan tentu saja Sakura sebagai Jounin biasa tidak boleh ikut campur.

Tapi semua itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk mengirim Sakura ke Suna seorang diri kan? Dia selalu merutuki kebosanannya karena dikirim sendiri ke Suna untuk membantu tim medis Suna mengenali obat-obat khas Konoha yang tidak bisa didapatkan di wilayah tandus seperti Sunagakure. Kekesalannya pada Kakashi adalah mengapa pria berambut putih itu tidak mengirim orang lain untuk menemaninya? Ino misalnya atau genin juga bisa. Ia bosan sendirian di daerah orang lain tanpa teman sabangsa.

Memang benar dia ada teman disini, tapi teman-temannya itu orang penting. Gaara, Temari dan Kankuro. Mereka semua pejabat desa yang tidak mungkin Sakura minta untuk menemani kesehariannya di Suna. Bisa-bisa Negara Angin dan Negara Api berperang hanya karena dia meminta mereka menemaninya membeli Ice Cream di Suna yang panas ini.

"Aku bosaannn" Sakura kembali mengerang dan memutar-mutar dirinya di atas futon penginapannya.

Alasan kekesalannya yang kedua adalah tidak bisa pulang. Misinya sudah selesai. Ia sudah seminggu di Sunagakure. Tapi ia tidak bisa pulang karena badai pasir yang melanda Sunagakure dalam 3 hari ini. Jadi Sakura hanya bisa mendesah kasar. Ia benar-benar jobless 3 hari ini. Kabarnya badai akan berhenti 4 hari lagi. Memikirkan itu sudah membuat Sakura ingin menghancurkan seluruh penginapan ini.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menerobos badai pasir itu, ia benar-benar yakin bisa. Tapi orang-orang Suna melarangnya. Mereka mengatakan bukannya mati terkubur di pasir yang bahaya, tapi ke tidak tersediaan air dalam jarak yang panjang. Sehebat apapun seorang Ninja, mereka tetap minum air bukan minum pasir.

 **Tok. Tok**

Sakura mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia dengan malas ia menyeret kaki untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aah Gaa- maksudku Kazekage-sama" Sakura kalap ketika orang tertinggi di Desa itu mengunjunginya.

"Gaara saja Sakura" ucap Gaara berusaha ramah, tapi raut mukanya berkata sebaliknya. "Kakashi mengirimkanku pesan dari Konoha. Ia mengatakan Sasuke kembali" sambungnya.

 **DEG**

Sakura terdiam. Hatinya bergemuruh seperti awan yang akan memuntahkan jutaan volt listrik yang bernama petir. Rasa senang membungkus rapat hatinya, mengalir keseluruh sarafnya, dan memaksa otaknya untuk memerintahkan semua organ di tubuhnya merasakan kebahagiaan.

Ia merindu. Ia mendamba. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah absen dari mimpi malamnya. Seseorang yang selalu ia mendapatkan tahta tertinggi di hatinya. Seseorang yang selalu ia elukan namanya setiap harinya. Pujaannya. Sasukenya. Sakura ingin bertemu.

"Sakura. Aku akan ke Konoha sekarang, aku ada urusan aliansi bersama Kakashi. Kau pulang saja bersamaku. Aku bisa melewati badai pasir itu" jelas Gaara.

Sakura tak bergeming. Meski matanya terbuka lebar di hadapan Gaara, pikirannya telah melayang. Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, pujaan hatinya.

"Sakura?" Gaara mengeluarkan suaranya melihat Sakura yang tak merespon kabarnya barusan.

"Ah? Eeh. Maafkan aku" Sakura tersentak kaget. "Maaf aku tidak mendengarkanmu, bisa kau ulangi Gaara-sama?"

Gaara menghela nafas. Jika dia adalah dirinya yang dulu, dia pasti akan meremukkan Sakura dengan pasirnya. Tapi Gaara sudah berubah. Maka ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum meski terlihat tidak tulus. "Ayo pulang bersamaku ke Konoha. Aku ada urusan dengan Kakashi" ucap Gaara lembut dan dibalas anggukan ceria oleh Sakura.

Sakura benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sasukenya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Awalnya aku mau buat cerita ini Twoshot, cerita fluffy aja gitu. Tapi aku lupa kemarin mau buat cerita ini gimana. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menambah sesuatu yang lewat gitu aja dikepalaku. Ini cerita setelah Naruto nikah sama Hinata ya, sebelum adanya Boruto & Sarada**

 **Karena Masashi-sama gak buat. Aku pun berimajinasi teman-teman. Yuhuu**

 **Mungkin ini 2 atau 3 chapter lagi baru tamat. Kayak Next Stage juga ni, makin banyak yang suka makin banyak sekuel. Tapi cerita intinya tetap 4-5 chapter kok. Hehe.**

 **Okay. Sampai disini saja. See you~**


	3. What's Going On

Angin masih betah menghambur-hamburkan pasir ke berbagai arah. Membawa mereka berterbangan ke segala benda yang berada di hadapannya. Saling menumpuk untuk mengubur segalanya. Kejadian inilah yang manusia sebut sebagai 'Badai Pasir'.

Meskipun pasir menghadang, rombongan orang yang sangat penting tak dapat dikalahkan. Dengan jurus-jurus angin yang dahsyat, para pengawal Kazekage dapat menciptakan jalan yang aman bagi pemimpin maupun tamu kenegaraan mereka. Kazekage Gaara dan Kunoichi Konoha, Haruno Sakura.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura tersenyum senang. Terkadang ia bersenandung kecil karena kebahagiaannya yang tiada tara. Tapi terkadang ia merengut tidak suka meski kapasitas senang lebih banyak. Maklumi saja. Ia sangat senang karena akan bertemu Sasuke, tapi ia kesal karena perjalanan pulangnya memakan waktu 5 hari padahal normalnya hanya 3 hari. Badai Pasir itu benar-benar 'channaro' pikirnya.

"Sakura, apa kau dan Sasuke itu sepasang kekasih?" Gaara membuka suaranya saat dilihatnya Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya terus tersenyum.

Sakura kaget bukan main mendapat pertanyaan mendadak dari pria bertato 'Ai' itu. Setelah 4 jam perjalanan, Gaara baru membuka mulutnya sekarang dan bertanya tentang pertanyaan yang menurut Sakura bukan gaya Gaara. "Eum. Sepertinya tidak" gumam Sakura halus. Ekspresinya kini sendu.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau kan suka dia. Semua orang tau itu" sambung Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum hambar. "Iya. Semua orang, bahkan Sasuke-kun sendiri tau kalau aku suka dia. Tapi sepasang kekasih adalah kedua orang yang saling mencintai, aku tidak tahu Sasuke-kun itu cinta padaku atau tidak"

Gaara hanya terdiam. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena mungkin pertanyaannya menyakiti perasaan Sakura. Naruto mengajarkan padanya bahwa menyakiti perasaan orang itu tidak boleh. Tapi ini bukan karena ajaran Naruto semata. Gaara sangat sangat merasa bersalah jika yang disakitinya adalah Sakura

"KAZEKAGEE!" Gaara tersentak kaget ketika pengawalnya berteriak padanya.

 **Slash**

 **Trang**

Dengan cepat, segerombolan orang menyerang kelompoknya. Mereka menjatuhkan pengawal Gaara dengan cepat. Melihat hal itu Gaara langsung melawan mereka bersama Sakura yang juga sudah siap bertempur.

 **Duangh**

 **Trang**

"SAKURAAA"

"Sial"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Saat Gaara telah menghabisi semua penjahat jatahnya, Sakura terkapar di hadapannya karena penjahat yang dihadapi Sakura menggunakan cara licik. Ia meledakkan bom asap beracun kuat yang membuat tubuh lawan mati rasa. Sialnya, ia meledakkannya di wajah Sakura. Tepat di hadapan wajah Sakura dan tentu saja Sakura pingsan. Karena sekuat apapun Sakura, Sakura tetap manusia terlebih lagi seorang wanita.

 **Slash**.

Gaara mengahabisi penjahat terakhir dan mendesah kasar saat Sakura benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

 _ **~Adilla Fiqria~**_

"Eungh.."

"Sakura" Gaara mendekati kawannya yang baru saja bangun di hadapannya. "Sakura dengar" Gaara langsung meremat kedua bahu Sakura "Jangan tutup mata. Kau terkena bom asap racun kaktus yang membuat tubuhmu mati rasa. Setelah efek mati rasa hilang, kau akan sadar dan batuk darah. Darah akan mengaliri rongga pernafasanmu dan setelah itu kau akan mati karena sulit bernafas. Sekarang obati dirimu sendiri" perintah Gaara tegas.

Sakura yang awalnya ingin kembali tidur karena tubuhnya sakit semua terperanjat sadar oleh ucapan Gaara. Ia dengan sigap duduk dan memeriksa dirinya sendiri. Dan benar, beberapa pembuluh darah vital di organ pernafasannya memiliki kerusakan halus yang menyebabkan darahnya merembes. Dengan cekatan ia menutup luka-luka itu dan langsung menormalkan setiap bagian dari tubuhnya dengar cahaya hijau yang keluar dari tangannya.

"Hueek" Sakura memuntahkan banyak darah.

Gaara yang melihatnya ingin mendekat. Tapi nyatanya semua itu hanya keinginan karena ia hanya diam ditempat dan melihat Sakura yang terus mengobati dirinya sendiri.

 **10 menit kemudian.**

"Gaara.. uhuk... dimana kita?" Dengan lemah, Sakura bertanya.

"Kita di dalam gua. Kita masih berada di wilayah Suna" Gaara memberikan sandaran kepada Sakura yang terbuat dari pasirnya. "Semua pengawalku mati. Yang menyerang kita itu adalah para perampok yang akan aku bahas dengan Kakashi nanti. Sial. Mereka sudah bergerak dan sangat hebat"

"Ayo pulang sekarang Gaara" pinta Sakura lemah. Sakura benci dirinya saat ini. Efek kelaparan dan kehausan membuatnya lemah. Cakranya tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan dirinya secara sempurna. Ia masih mengalami beberapa masalah di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau gila? Diluar sana badai pasir" ucap Gaara kasar. "Aku repot menghadang pasir sambil melindungimu yang sedang lemah"

"Maaf" Sakura menunduk malu.

"Apa kau sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara yang Sakura balas dengan anggukan.

"Bagaimana jika ia kembali menyakitimu?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin selalu mencintainya. Entah ia menyakitiku atau tidak, aku hanya akan selalu mencintainya"

"Apa kau bodoh?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau bodoh, Sakura?" Gaara menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Ia terlihat kesal. "Jangan mencintainya jika ia menyakitimu"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Aku ini memang bodoh. Aku benar-benar mencintainya"

Gaara tertawa hambar. "Mungkin aku juga bodoh. Aku mencintai orang yang baru saja mengakui bahwa ia mencintai orang lain dihadapanku. Dan sialnya lagi, aku semakin menyukainya saat ini"

"Gaa-Kazekage-sama?" Sakura merasa takut. Ia takut salah mencerna maksud Gaara tadi.

"Hentikan panggilan itu Sakura" Gaara membentak. Ia benar-benar gampang emosi, padahal itu hal kecil.

Gaara meraih tangan Sakura. Ia meletakkan tangan itu di dadanya. "Ini selalu berdebar ketika aku melihatmu. Aku sangat jarang bersamamu. Tapi tiap aku memikirkanmu, aku bahagia"

"Gaara" gumam Sakura

"Aku tahu dari dulu aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku benar-benar malas untuk mengakui dan menerimanya. Kau itu sempurna. Terlalu baik untuk pendosa sepertiku" sambungnya.

Sakura mencoba menarik tangannya yang Gaara genggam dengan kuat. Nyalinya ciut ketika mata Gaara menusuknya.

"Tapi jika si Uchiha itu yang kau pilih. Aku ingin menerima bahwa aku menyukaimu dan aku ingin sebaliknya. Karena aku merasa aku dan dia itu sama brengseknya" Gaara menarik dagu Sakura. Ia mengangkat wajah yang ingin menangis itu menghadapnya.

"Kau sangat cantik. Aku benar-benar ingin mengurungmu untuk diriku sendiri" Gaara kemudian melapas semua tautannya pada Sakura lalu mencoba tersenyum. "Tapi ada rasa hangat di dadaku saat kau tersenyum. Kau tersenyum sepanjang jalan tadi untuk Sasuke. Kalau hanya Sasuke penyebab senyummu, aku akan menyerah." Gaara menjauhi Sakura.

"Berbahagialah dengannya. Jika ia menyakitimu, jangan mengadu padaku. Mengadu pada Naruto saja. Aku akan membunuhnya jika setetes air matamu karena dia" Gaara berjalan ke arah pintu gua. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan mencari makanan. Besok kita akan kembali ke Konoha dengan cepat"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat pusing dengan segala yang terjadi hari ini. Ia memilih merebahkan dirinya lagi diatas daun-daun yang ia yakini bahwa Gaara menatanya agar nyaman ditiduri.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Melupakan segala hal yang membuatnya bersedih. Ia lelah dan ingin menggapai kebahagiaan semu di dalam mimpi tidurnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hai. Aku kembali dalam beberapa jam.**

 **Aku gak tau kenapa aku mau cepat-cepat update fic ini. Padahal aku up itu setahun sekali. Hmm. Mungkin efek kangen Naruto.**

 **Aku benar-benar kangen Naruto :(**

 **Dan masalah OOC. Di ada yang komen tentang Sasuke yang OOC di chap 1. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku lupa ya Sasuke itu gak melankolis kayak yang aku buat. Gaara juga OOC aku buat disini, maaf~**

 **Aku akan berusaha untuk buat yang lebih baik lagi ke depannya. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya :')**

 **See you~**

 **Ps. Aku post ini di & Wattpad.**


End file.
